Someone Who Loves You
by Movie Chic
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Make Me Fall In Love. Han/Leia fic. Conclusion!
1. A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Leia:**

_Han, we've waited and planned for this moment to get into Jabba's palace, and now that it's here my heart is almost bursting from excitement and fear. The moment I saw you hanging on the wall like some kind of trophy, a fierce determined anger welled up inside of me. The kind you have come up before, Han._

_I impressed Jabba when I brought Chewie in, that and the help of a thermal detonator. Everything is in place now._

_I creep in the darkness toward you. My mind keeps replaying Lando's instructions of how to free you from the carbonite. Turn this. Punch this. A low humming sound slowly builds and the carbonite melts. I meant to catch you, but you fell. You don't move, and for a moment I wonder if you're still alive. But your breathing._

_Helping you up, I drink in the sight of you. But your eyes do not seek out me. They focus on nothing. Han, look at me. Oh yes, Lando said you would have hibernation sickness._

_You're shivering, Han, but from sickness or fear?_

_"_Relax for a moment_" the gravely sound of the voice modulator startled you, "_you're free of the carbonite_."_

_" _You have hibernation sickness." _I tell you._

_You hold your hand to your face. "_I can't see."

_Is that why your afraid, Han?_

_"_Your eyesight will return in time_."_

_"_Where am I?" _you cling to me, the only fixed point in your sightless world._

_"_Jabba's palace." _that brings you little comfort. You reach up and flinch as you__ touch the cold metal on my helmet._

_"_Who are you?"

_I take off the helmet so you can hear my voice._

_"_Someone who loves you."

_You only needed one guess._

_"_Leia!"

_I kiss you, and almost got lost in it till I remember where we are._

_"_Come on, I got to get you out of here."

_I help you to your feet and start to leave._

_But a deep, throaty, evil laugh stopped us._

A/N Well, here's the start. If you like this one, you might want to read "You can't make me fall in love." I wrote that one first. I know you hear this a lot, but please review. It lets me know people like the story, and any input on how to make the story better is really appreciated too. I should have the next update tomorrow. Thanks!


	2. An Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Han:**

_Leia, how could I have been so stupid? Jabba wouldn't have been bought by any price, and now we're all captives. _

_When you first freed me, I was frightened, but the sound of your voice chased away the hellish nightmares that had plagued me during hibernation. But still I was in blackness. _

_When I was dragged away from you, I was lost. They threw me into a cell. I remained still not knowing what else might be in here with me, but my ears caught a sound so familiar. Chewie! _

_Now I understand that this is all a plan, but is what is Luke up too? There's no way he can save us from this. This Jedi thing has gone to his head._

_I cringe when I think of what Jabba has done with you. I only know him to well._

_Now Jabba's guards come and drag us out. _

_"_**Han**!" _I hear Luke exclaim._

_Great, Luke is supposed to be the one to get us out of here and now he's captured._

_"_**How we doing**?" _I ask just in case there's something going on I can't see. Literally._

_"_**Same as always**."

"**That bad huh**?" _So much for a plan. But where are you?_

_"_**Leia?"**

"**Over here**."_Your voice is coming in the same direction as Jabba's. _

_Jabba sentences us to death. Big surprise there._

_Sarlac? Oh, boy. That I could live with out._

_Luke doesn't seem to worried though. Maybe somethings still going on._

_I can tell we're outside now. The suns have no mercy even on those who can't see them._

_"_**My eyesight is getting better**_."_ _I say to myself. "_**Now instead of a big dark blur, all I see is a big light blur."**

**"There's nothing to see. I used to live here you know."  
**

**"You're going to die here, you know? Convenient."**

**"Just stick close to Chewie, I've taken care of everything."** Yes! I knew there was still a plan, but I'm not going to be much help.

My eyes are getting better every minute.

Luke starts the fighting. All I see are blurs running around. Gradually they become shapes.

I feel the binders come loose on my hands. About the same time, I hear Lando fall.

Quicker than you can spell Tantooine, it was over.

My eyes are much better now. Things are only a little blurry.

You and Luke appear from the top of the barge. You both swing down.

We leave as it blows up. But is it just me, Leia, or were you holding on to him extra tight?


	3. A Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Leia:**

_I've never been so glad to get off a plant like I was to leave Tantooine, and to be held by you made me feel safe again._

_Han, you were so quiet on the way to join the fleet. You told me your eyes were back to normal, but you didn't notice me watching you._

_Once back with the fleet, you threw yourself into your work. It was no surprise to me when they made you a general. You seemed shocked though. _

_Sometime later at the counsel meeting for the battle, you were again quiet. When they said you were leading the strike-force, I was surprised. No, not really surprised, but I wondered why you didn't tell me._

_You said you didn't have a command crew. OK then, I'm joining up._

_Luke came in at that moment and signed on with us too. I gave him a friendly hug. You greeted him warmly too, but when you looked at me afterward... was there jealousy in your eyes? No, that's ridiculous._

_Anyway, now we're here on this forest planet. The trees tower over us like giant sentries. Adrenaline keeps pumping through my viens as we get closer to the shield generator. I'm glad I came with you though. I can keep you out of trouble, and hopefully keep you alive._

_I can feel that this is it. We either win it all or lose it all with this battle, and I hate losing. _

_You'd better stay alive, Han. I've lost to many people I love already._


	4. A Detour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_**Han:**_

_Leia! Grrrrrr, why do you have to be so reckless? Why did you have to go chasing the troopers? Do you realize how fast those machines go that you're riding, and how thick the trees are?_

_My only consolation was that Luke went with you. Until he came back by himself._

_Why isn't your com-link working? Luke is trying to show us where you separated. How far did you go?_

_R2 finally picked up some metal on his scanner. As we got closer, my heart sank. The speeder was completely smashed up against the tree. A pile of unsortable metal. Wait! Maybe this wasn't your speeder. That's it! This is one of the trooper's._

_But just then Luke ran up with your helmet. _

_"_**There's two more wrecked speeders back there." **_He said tossing your helmet to me._

_It was scratched and deeply dented on one side._

**"I'm afraid R2's censers can find no trace of Princess Leia." **_C3PO translated._

**"I hope she's alright."**

_Leia, where are you? _

_Then Chewie start yelling something, maybe he found you!_

_No such luck. It was only a dead animal hung on a tree. _

_I was about to say something before Chewie grabbed it, but we all got caught in the trap._

_Great Chewie! Just great. Oh well, R2 got us out even if it wasn't the most comfortable way._

_Now we're surrounded by little furry life forms. I pull out my blaster to scare them off, but Luke warned me not too. _

_We don't need this right now! Leia, you're somewhere out there and possibly dead._

_What now? They're worshiping 3PO? Gimmie a break._

_The little fuzzballs tied us on to poles and started a long trek back to- well, where ever they're from. C3PO got the only comfortable ride._

_When we get there, the pole I'm on is set on two others so I'm hanging above firewood._

_"_** I got a bad feeling about this."**

_Great! Now I'm going to be dinner. They place even more wood underneath me._

**"Leia!" **_Luke said._

_I turned around as best I could._

_"_**Leia." **_I finally could breeze easy._

_You didn't look hurt, thank goodness. You actually looked quite nice. You should wear girls clothes more often- and leave your hair down._

_After some minor technicalities, we finally got free. I ran to you and lifted you up as we kissed and swung you around. I don't know whether to scold you, or kiss you again. I think I'll choose the later._


	5. A Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Leia:_**

_Han, I wish you could understand!_

_I followed Luke outside because he looked so troubled. He asked me about my mother. It was a strange question then. Now I understand why he asked._

_I tried to get him to stay, but he was so adamant about facing Vader. I asked him why. The answer shocked me, but there was more._

**"The force is strong in my family. My father has it- I have it...my sister has it." **_The last part of his phrase took a second to sink in._

**"It's you Leia."**

_Yes, I know. I've always known._

_He got up to leave again. He is so convinced that Darth Vader will turn back to the Light side._

_Luke gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then left._

_Han, I was still trying to sort this all out in my mind. I was trying to process information that had been missing my whole life. _

_You had to come out and ask about it. _

_I need to be alone for a while can't you understand that? But instead you sit down and ask again._

_**"I can't tell you."** Please just accept that, Han._

_**"Could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?" **Your voice went harsh and sarcastic. I can see a jealous light in your eyes even in the dark._

_I- I can't explain it to you, Han! _

_You get up and leave. Why can't you be there for me?_

_I started crying. It was so out of my character that you turned back._

_**"I'm sorry."** You mumble._

_I go to your arms to be held, but it's different. You don't hold me like you have before. _


	6. A Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Han:_**

_Leia, you will never be able to understand how tortured I was last night. As I laid awake in the much to small hammock, I kept playing scenes of you and Luke- over and over. Anytime he'd talked to you, stood next to you, hugged you, or touched you-it all repeated itself- ending with the scene last night. _

_How long has this been going on? Were you just teasing me when you said you loved me? I haven't known you to lie. Why didn't you just tell me your feelings had changed?_

_I didn't get any sleep last night, and the long walk to the shield generator didn't help. _

_Nothing about this mission is going right. Even after we got in, it was still a trap. Great after all we've been through it ends like this. At least I thought it was, those little fur balls rescued us. Guess they're not so insignificant after all. _

_But we still have to get back in. Maybe hot-wiring it would work! _

_Nope. Now we have even more enemy fire. Leia, you were covering me when I saw you go down._

_Leia, my heart stopped. At that moment I realized I loved you. Oh, I knew it before, but it was the first time I admitted it to myself. I also realized that if you and Luke loved each other, I would have to get on my ship and travel to the farthest galaxy away from you, if I was going to keep my sanity. If I still had a ship._

_Luckily, your wound wasn't that bad, but the troops had us surrounded. _

_**"Put your hands up!" **I slowly raised mine. You didn't look nervous at all. You pull out your gun. Ah, that's a girl._

_**"I love you." **Please know that I mean it, Leia._

_"**I know." **You're smirking. I know it's because I said the same thing to you._

_Everything happened so fast after that. I knew that the Republic had a future, but what about us?_


	7. A Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**_Leia:_**

_Relief. When the shield generator exploded, that was the one thing I felt. Even though there was still a battle going on up there, I knew we had won._

_Han, before you set the charge off, you had carried me to a safe distance. My legs work fine, I told you, but you refused to let me walk._

_Now you're back, and you gently examine my arm._

_**"It's just a flesh wound."** Relief floods your voice, Han._

_You finish cleaning it and wrapping it. Just then an explosion rocks the sky. We won! Then I remembered that Luke was on it. But the feeling of relief, of peace didn't go away._

_**"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."** You're quick to assure me._

_But I knew that, somehow I know. I can just-_

_**"He wasn't. I can feel it." **_

_You drew back at my response. _

_"_**You love him." **_It wasn't an accusation. **"Don't you?"**_

_**"Yes." **I don't understand, Han. What are you getting at?_

_**"I understand. Fine. When Luke comes back, I won't get in the way." **_

_Oh, Han._

_**"It's not like that at all."** Confusion clouds your eyes._

**_"He's my brother."_**

_Your eyes widen, Han. I pull you close and kiss you. When we part, I can see you're getting it. This time it's you that kisses me._

_Yes, Han, it's you and only you that I love._

A/N I'm really sad it's done. :( I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you keep writing them!


End file.
